The Rats React
by xorecklessxo
Summary: If Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, the bionic quartet, were real living people and if they were to read your fan-fictions, how would they react? Send in your requests {name your story, I'll find it out and write a 'Rats Reaction' to it.}!
1. 1: What It's All About

**Chapter 1: What It's All About**

Hello there, Lab Rats fans! I'm QueenBee147 {as you probably already know} and I'm starting this new fan-fiction! You already know from the summary what it's about. So, I'm going to tell you how this works.

1\. You send me requests to write a 'Rats Reaction' on your 'Lab Rats' fan-fictions.

2\. I read your story.

3\. I write a 'Rats Reaction' chapter, fully, dedicated to your story!

* * *

 **Terms and Conditions**

#1. I do not do Brase or Bradam stories on this. Please no Brase/Bradam requests.

#2. Let the stories you are requesting be up to 35 chapters. Maybe a few more, but not so much.

#3. Remember, its just a reaction of the Rats, so the chapters will be short.

#4. This is, pretty much, not a T or C. I just wanted to convey something. The thing is, most of you might think that I'm copying the story, _When Lab Rats Meet Fanfictions and Shippings,_ by purpledolpin05. So, please don't take in that way. I actually got this idea from my best friend, wordjumble29, from her story, 'The Heroes React' {Ultimate Spiderman}. So if you're an 'Ultimate Spiderman' fan, I'd suggest you check that out. This is different from purpledolpin05's story.

P.S: I loved your fan-fiction, purpledolpin05. It was awesome!

* * *

So, start sending in your requests! :)

{P.S: To send me a request, either put in a review or shoot me a P.M!}


	2. 2: 'Never Let Up'

Hey guys! The first chapter! I was sooooooooo excited to write this! This is a 'Rats Reaction' on _'Never Let Up'_ by T.F. Crosby. This one-shot was fantabulous! I'd suggest you check out the one-shot before you get started with the 'Rats Reaction'.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 ******* **Chapter 1: 'Rats Reaction' to _'Never Let Up'_ by T.F. Crosby** *******

* * *

"Hey," Bree called out to her brothers, "Guess what I found."

"Chase's long-lost, cooler-than-him, identical twin?" Adam guessed, "I hope so. If you did, tell him we have an exchange offer already planned out."

"No, I didn't find Chase's identical twin, Adam. Besides, even if I did, we all certainly know that, is the first thing I would say to him." Bree replied.

"You got that right." Leo said.

A few seconds later, Chase walks in, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he murmurs, plopping down on the sofa.

"Wanna see something cool, Chasey boy?" Bree asks him, knowingly calling him 'Chasey boy'.

"Sure, unless its my long-lost, cooler-than-me, identical twin. It isn't that, is it?" Chase says with a smirk on his face, widening by the second.

"Hey, how did you hear that?" Adam enquired, with his usual, confused look, plastered on his face.

"Somebody's been using their bionic hearing." Leo said, leaning closer to Adam's ear.

"Who? Who among us has bionic hearing?" Adam asks.

"Never mind, Adam." Bree started, plopping down on the sofa, in the middle of the trio, with her laptop in her hand. "Take a look at this."

"What's this?" Leo enquired from everybody's side.

"It's called a fan-fiction," Bree answered, "It's fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, film and other miscellaneous topics."

"So what's in it for us?"

"Some fans have written fan-fictions on our lives! Isn't that cool?" Bree gushed, happily.

"Are you serious?! Where are they?" Leo said, not being able to contain his excitement.

Chase, "Let's see it."

"Rochelle showed it to me in school today." Bree said, looking down at her laptop, "Ah, there it is. Its titled under the name 'Lab Rats'."

"Wow," Chase said, awe-struck, "1.8k stories. That's a lot."

"Yeah," Bree said, "How about we read one?"

"Sure," Chase replied.

"How about this one?" Leo said, pointing to the screen, "It's called _'Never Let Up'_. And somebody named T.F. Crosby wrote it. The summary looks pretty interesting."

Chase read the summary out loud.

 _'For all the times his older brother wouldn't let up on him, this was one time he was grateful that his older brother didn't.'_

"I have a feeling this fan-fiction may take away all my peace and serenity for a few days."

"Let's read it."

* * *

 _About 15 minutes later..._

* * *

 _"Are_ you _ever gonna let up on him?" Bree asked._

 _Adam grinned. "Never."_

 _Chase smiled broadly. **Never.** And that was perfectly fine with him. He was still alive because his older brother **wouldn't let up.**_

* * *

"That. was. so. damn. adorable!" Bree yelled, almost about to cry, "I wish it was like that in reality."

"Keep wishing," Chase murmured.

"What was that, Chase?" Adam asked, with a sudden, shocked look on his face, "You don't think I care about you?"

"Its not that, Adam..."

"Hey, buddy, I just want you to know, that, I do care about you, but beating and pounding you up and throwing you across the room is just my way of expressing it." Adam explained. "You think I would let you die like that? Of course not!"

"Thanks, Adam." Chase said with a smile.

Bree started crying and yelling even more.

"Somebody pass her a tissue box. And don't expect to get it back." Adam said, annoyed.

Chase, "Oh, and I almost forgot. Adam, Mr. Davenport is very upset with your D minus in French. And he told me to tutor you."

"Now this," Adam started, "is when I wish you were dead."


	3. 3: 'Words That Weren't Said'

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of 'The Rats React'! If you're here now, this is for you:**

 **As we go further we will be seeing a 'Rats Reaction' to the story, 'Words that Weren't Said'** **by...BeautifulSupernova!**

 **One of my favorite writers on this site! She is amazing and her one-shot is fantabulous! Again, I'd suggest you check her stories {especially this one shot} before reading the 'Rats Reaction'!**

 **P.S - I have one more thing to say. I got a lot of requests for a lot of stories. To be exact, 10. Guys, patience please. I'm no superhuman {I wish I was XD} to write reactions on 10 stories all at once. So, I will write all the stories that you guys requested, but it will take time. Busy life and stuff :D Also I know I didn't update in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, I was kinda on hiatus.**

 **P.P.S - If you guys are requesting other people's stories, you have to take full responsibility for it. The authors of the stories you requested may or may not like the 'Rats Reaction'. So, the requesters have to take full responsibility.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy! R &R!**

 **\- QueenBee147**

* * *

 _At the bionic academy:_

* * *

"I'm bored," Bree said slumping down on the sofa in her quarters, "Is there anything else to do in this place than train other bionics?"

"I don't know. Maybe, you can read another one of those, uh, what are they called, fan-fictions?" Chase suggested.

"Great idea!" Bree squealed, "Thank you, Smarty."

"Bree, the least you can do for me is STOP CALLING ME SMARTY!" Chase screamed.

"Oooh! Can I join you, Bree?" Adam asked.

"Okay, Adam. But I warn you. There may be some romance. Giddy up!" Bree warned.

The two bionic siblings settled on the sofa together with Bree's laptop.

She scrolled through the thousands of stories on them. Her eyes stumbled upon a title, 'Words That Weren't Said by BeautifulSupernova'.

"Let's read this! It's on Adam and..." Bree started, but eventually losing her track of words, "and...S1. It's on Adam and Taylor!"

"What?!" the bionic bros chorused.

"I WANT to read that one," Adam said with a smirk, "I really want to."

"I agree. Let's do it, then." Bree replied.

"Hey, no one asked me. I say, let's not!" Chase yelled.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Smartypants. Your too boring." Bree replied.

"Bree, I told you, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hey, at least I stopped calling you 'Smarty'. Now, stop complaining. We're going to read." Bree told Chase firmly, as she opened up the page.

* * *

 _10 minutes and a LOT of questions from Adam later..._

* * *

"I still don't get it," Adam said, rubbing his head.

"I think it was beautiful. It's very nicely written." Bree beamed. She was smiling brightly.

"Oh, Bree. I wanted to tell you. I'm going to ask Taylor out on a date." Adam said, grinning.

"Adam! Now you've got what the fan-fiction was all about! I'm very happy for you." Bree replied

Adam, "I have no idea what you're talking about but, thank you, Bree."

Chase, "Pfft. Yeah, like 'dumbhead' here is going to make it through a whole date."

Bree, "As if you're any better at dates."

"Chase?" Adam called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You know what would make you look absolutely perfect?"

"Uhh..No."

"A broken nose, a black eye and maybe a few broken bones.. Don't you agree, Bree?"

Bree, "I believe your right, Adam."

"And I'll be more than happy to give it to you." Adam smirked, slowly walking upto Chase.

"Uh-oh," was all Chase could mutter as Bree laughed in her seat, watching the bionic brothers.


	4. 4: 'Fruit to the Finish'

**I'm really glad some people really liked my second reaction. But there were some pretty critical reviews too. :I**

 **BeautifulSupernova:** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked the reaction to your story!

 **Guest 2:** I don't think I've put in any 'boyfriend abuses girlfriend' plot in there. In the case of 'Adam beating up Chase' that's my plot and I'd like to stick to it. Thank you for reading my story even if it was pathetic.

 **Guest 1:** Thank you for reading my story even if you thought it was complete BS.

 **PurpleNicole531:** I'm glad you understand! Thank you so much! And I agree with you, Adam and Taylor's shipping is weird, but I ship them too! ;D

 **Enjoy the next reaction! 'Fruit to the Finish' by Stard** **ust16!**

* * *

 *********************Chapter 3: 'The Rats React' to 'Fruit to the Finish' by Stardust16*********************

* * *

"This is delicious!" Adam beamed, taking another bite of his apple.

"Adam, do you realize that's just an apple?" Bree tried explaining.

"Guess I was just really hungry." Adam replied.

"Right after a round of eight pancakes drenched in maple syrup? I don't think so." Leo said. "Hey Chase, what are you doing?"

"Uhhh...nothing much. Just, you know, surfing the net." Chase stammered.

"That doesn't sound quite right. I know you as a person who does everything for a reason excluding any kind of nonsense." Bree said.

"Hey, I have my own businesses! You mind your own!" Chase yelled at Bree.

"Too late, sonny boy. Now, we definitely know you're hiding something." Leo said, smirking. He ran upto where Chase was settled.

"Leo, will you stop? Just don't both-" Chase started. He quickly minimized the Google tab he was on, so that Leo wouldn't see. He definitely didn't want to be ridiculed.

"Chase?" Leo said.

"What?!"

"Why did you minimize that tab when I looked into your laptop?"

"What...what are you talking about? I didn't minimize any tab." Chase reasoned, laughing nervously.

Leo, in one quick move, grabbed the laptop from Chase.

"No! Leo! Don't!" Chase yelled at Leo.

"Let's see now.." Leo started, opening the tab and maintaining a safe distance from Chase.

"Chase...you were on Facebook? Chatting with...Sabrina?" Leo finally revealed, as Chase stood there struggling for words.

Leo burst out laughing, and soon the older bionics followed.

"So? What about you, Leo? Where's your Princess Janelle? And Bree, your little decimal dot, Ethan? Why can't I have a shot? I was gonna ask her out on a date, and you ruined, or may I say, 'Leoed',the perfect moment."Chase replied.

"Oh, Chase," Bree said, chuckling, "I'm not standing in your way."

"But," Leo started, almost about to collapse because of the laughter, "There's no way I'm giving this back to you without reading what future Mrs. Chase Davenportas to say."

"Leo!" Chase yelled, but he was too late.

 _Hi Chase!,_ Leo read, _Sabrina here! You know, those fan-fictions you told me about? They were amazing! You and your siblings are really amazing! At first, when I came to know, I admit, I was kinda creeped out, but eventually it all disappeared. And I have a recommendation. You should really read this fan-fiction called 'Fruit to the Finish' by someone named Stardust16! It was so adorable! Thank you for telling me about them! See you later! KIT!_

"Hey, let's read that!" Bree gushed, "It sounds nice!"

"Why not?" Leo said, already typing 'Fruit to the Finish' on the search bar.

"Here we go," Leo said, settling down onto the sofa amongst his bionic siblings.

* * *

 _About 10 minutes later..._

* * *

"Hey, that was nice! But, the only thing missing, is me!" Leo said.

"Oh, shut up, Leo," Bree said, "But I enjoyed it too. It was very pleasant. What do you think, Adam?"

"Oh, I think it was very fruity." Adam said.

Chase, "Sabrina does have good choices." he said, smiling.

"Hey, what do you say? Should we try racing fruit?" Bree suggested.

Chase, "I think my part in the fan-fiction was right in saying NOBODY RACES FRUIT!"

"Too late," Adam and Leo chorused, as they juggled the kiwis and oranges.


End file.
